La flor del entendimiento
by Saulen
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde el incidente de los ELS, donde se cumplió el plan de Aeloia Schenberg, pero Setsuna desapareció en el proceso. Feldt se ha dedicado a buscarlo al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por él, pero estar a su lado será su mayor reto.
1. Búsqueda y encuentro

-_El está lleno de tanto amor, que lo único que necesito es pensar en él… pensar siempre en él… _-Una vez más se repite a sí misma esas palabras mientras contempla la oscuridad del universo a través de la ventana.

Una inmensa flor amarilla orbita la tierra, irguiéndose como monumento al entendimiento de la humanidad con sus invasores del espacio, producto de la mediación de Setsuna F. Seiei, quien finalmente pudo cumplir el plan dejado por Aeolia Schenberg, reuniéndose a sí mismo, un verdadero Innovator, con la tecnología del GN Drive, el Trans-am y las ondas cerebrales cuánticas para hacer posible el contacto entre las dos razas; pero yéndose del alcance de la mano de la joven que con tanta devoción continuó amándolo a pesar de estar tan lejos de él, y quien sigue esperándolo pacientemente, mirando cada noche con ansiedad hacia el cielo estrellado que él abrió para todos.

El gobierno de la Federación, luego del incidente de la invasión ELS, ha reconocido la existencia de los Innovators y, gracias a la mediación de Veda y de Celestial Being, promueve su identificación para darle seguimiento a la evolución de la humanidad desencadenada por Setsuna desde la primera activación del Trans-am Burst mode durante la batalla de Celestial Being, que liberó partículas GN sobre la tierra que despertaron las ondas cuánticas latentes en los seres humanos con predisposición a convertirse en humanos evolucionados, tal y como él, siendo cada vez más los casos detectados, aunque todavía muy pocos los que han despertado completamente a su capacidad.

Desde la batalla final con los ELS, Celestial Being cumplió con el propósito dejado por su fundador, conducir a la humanidad hacia los diálogos, por lo que su perfil bajó, no sin seguir actuando furtivamente para detener incidentes militares menores que podrían eventualmente contribuir al desarrollo de una guerra; sin embargo, todos los integrantes del Ptolemy y muchos científicos y técnicos de la organización pueden desde entonces disfrutar de una vida parcialmente normal, conociendo por temporadas la paz que tanto tiempo lucharon por mantener, aunque algunos miembros siguen más activos que otros…

Gundam 00 – **La flor del entendimiento**

Año 2316 A.D.

Ptolemy II – Órbita lunar, a 500 km de la flor espacial

El Ptolemy se desplaza silenciosamente a través del oscuro espacio. En su interior, una joven de ahora 23 años y cabello rosado corto permanece sentada en la silla principal del puente de mando de la nave mientras teclea información numérica para procesar los datos que recibe de su observación por medio del satélite Lagrange. En el puesto de piloto está Lasse, quien se limita a mirar televisión en su monitor de control, ya que llevan estacionados en la misma posición cerca de cuatro horas. Fuera de ellos dos, ningún otro miembro de la tripulación se encuentra actualmente en la nave.

-¿Qué tal va el asunto, capitana? –Le pregunta mientras ubica los brazos detrás de la cabeza para descansar en el asiento.

-Bien. Según los datos de Veda todavía no hay ningún cambio en la situación, pero me gustaría hacer unos cuantos cálculos extras. –Se da cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado y se sonroja un poco. –Disculpa, Lasse-san, no era mi intención tardar tanto…

-Nah, no hay problema. Después de todo, se trata de encontrar a tu hombre, ¿no es así? Eso es algo que todos queremos. –Contesta con expresión desinteresada, lo que ruboriza todavía más a su interlocutora.

-¿Eh? ¡No digas esas cosas, Lasse-san! –Lo reprende avergonzada. –No… no estoy buscando a Setsuna por esa razón… -Desvía la mirada mientras le responde.

-Si, por supuesto. –Asiente sarcástico. Ella da un suspiro y se sumerge de nuevo en su interacción con la terminal administrada por Tieria.

-Tieria, ¿cómo interpretas los datos enviados por el Qan del paquete 2265?

-Sin variación. La longitud de onda cuántica presenta demasiadas anormalidades como para ser examinada claramente. Setsuna sí que la hizo buena esta vez. –Se queja el innovade mientras su imagen en la pantalla parece revisar unos datos. –Pero, Feldt; me parece que este es un trabajo que podría realizar yo solo. Tú estás desperdiciando la oportunidad de estar en la tierra y compartir con los demás.

-Eso es lo que yo digo. –Agrega Lasse, luego de dar un bostezo. Feldt se sorprende ante el comentario de Tieria, pero se limita a apretar un poco las manos y mirar hacia unos datos en la pantalla.

-¿De qué están hablando? Ustedes saben que la tripulación del Ptolemy es como mi familia, y no estaré tranquila hasta saber que Setsuna se encuentra bien. Aún si tardo mucho tiempo en hacerlo, de seguro hallaré la forma de comunicarnos… -Sonríe ligeramente melancólica. -Después de todo, nuestra aventura entera fue para que las personas puedan entenderse los unos a los otros… mi aventura al lado de Setsuna debe tener una conclusión… -Piensa en la flor de Setsuna, de que ella se ha encargado personalmente de cuidar hasta que él regrese.

-Bueno, sabía que dirías algo así. –Se encoge de hombros el pelimorado virtual.

-Siempre has sido la misma Feldt. –Repite su compañero. –Pero en lo personal ya me entró el aburrimiento, así que iré a… -Comienza a decir el piloto de la nave, pero lo interrumpe la señal del canal de comunicación. -¿Huh? –Vuelve a ver a la pantalla y se sorprende de las coordenadas que se muestran en el monitor. -¿Qué rayos son esos datos? –De inmediato se aproxima al lugar donde Feldt está sentada para ver en su pantalla. La chica tiene sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y la confusión de ver datos saliendo desde las coordenadas espaciales de la flor dejada por los ELS cuando Setsuna desapareció.

-Son datos de ondas cuánticas. –Reconoce Tieria.- Pero son diferentes a los regulares. –Una gran cantidad de información comienza a rodear la imagen de Tieria en la pantalla. –Según los registros de Veda, estos tipos de datos no están clasificados. –Su cara pasa de tranquilidad a notoria sorpresa.

-¿Son de los ELS? –Inquiere nerviosa la joven. -¡¿De Setsuna? –Un brillo aparece en sus ojos, una emoción que ni Tieria ni Lasse veían en ella desde hace mucho.

-Oe, oe, no te alegres tan pronto. Esto puede significar muchas cosas. –Le dice Lasse, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para apoyarla. Ella deja ir su entusiasmo inicial y asiente.

-Es verdad. Por lo pronto lo más conveniente sea analizar esos datos. –Propone mientras empieza a teclear en la computadora.

-Lasse, necesito que lleves la nave más cerca de las coordenadas que recibimos. Quédate en un rango suficiente para poder expandir el sistema Quantum provisional instalado en el Ptolemy. –Le indica Tieria, que se pone de brazos cruzados.

-¿El sistema Quantum? ¿Acaso puedes utilizarlo sin tener cuerpo, Tieria? –Le pregunta el piloto, sorprendido. Feldt, al escuchar a su amigo, levanta los ojos y mira al Meister con determinación, ambos de acuerdo en el plan a seguir. Lasse los observa un momento, luego se ríe un poco para sí y se dispone a pilotar hacia las coordenadas indicadas.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Allelujah Haptism y Marie Parfacy se encuentran acampando en una montaña en peregrinaje hacia una ciudad autóctona del área. La mujer de cabello plateado, cubierta por un poncho tradicional, está haciendo un guiso en una olla expuesta al fuego de la fogata, con el rostro feliz de estar esmerándose por cocinar algo apetitoso para su pareja. Asoma la nariz al vaho de la preparación, saca un poco con el cucharón y agrega unas especias que tenía previamente cortadas.

-¿Qué tanto haces, Marie? -Le pregunta Allelujah, que viene saliendo de la tienda de campaña. Deberías abrigarte mejor, ya cae la tarde y empieza a hacer frío. –Mira a la distancia y observa los colores rojizos y naranjas del sol que se pone.

-De acuerdo. Solo deja que termine de preparar la cena. –Contesta afable. –El frío no me molesta, además, me gusta mucho sentir cómo cambia la temperatura. –Cierra los ojos y expone su cara a los débiles rayos del sol y a la brisa que los baña. Allelujah cruza los brazos y sonríe un poco.

-No te gusta tanto cuando te enfermas. –Viene y se deja caer a su lado, mirándola con devoción y felicidad de tenerla a su lado. –Porque, entre otras cosas, cuando eso pasa soy yo quien debe cocinar. –Hace un gesto de buen gusto con la mano. Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras le da la última removida a su preparación.

-Ayúdame a sacar esto. –Le dice mientras le pasa una manta para sujetar el mango de la olla. El Meister obedece y la saca del fuego, poniéndola en un descansadero improvisado con rocas.

-Si que piensas en todo, Marie. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. –Comenta mientras trae los platos y ella vierte un poco del guiso en cada uno de ellos, pero antes e empezar a comer, ella junta las manos y reza en silencio, acto que su compañero imita de inmediato. Al cabo de unos segundos, ella hace la señal de la cruz sobre su pecho, alcanza un trozo de pan y empieza a comer.

-Gracias Señor por estos alimentos. –Dice antes de dar el primer bocado. Allelujah siempre estuvo entre intrigado y fascinado por la religión de Marie, la que gracias a ella había empezado a seguir, mas todavía no está plenamente convencido de las enseñanzas del Cristianismo. No después de que tanto ella como él lucharon tanto y tomaron tantas vidas como durante su época de batallas. Para él es imposible pensar que almas como las de ellos tendrían redención en un reino como el descrito por los libros de Marie. Sin embargo, al ver su fe, a veces comenzaba a creerlo posible.

-¿Sabes? Hoy por la mañana recibí un mensaje en la terminal portátil. –Comenta con entusiasmo. Ella, al verlo con esa expresión, lo escucha con toda su atención, no sin dejar de comer a su ritmo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es una nota de Sumeragi-san. Dice que Crossroad-kun y su novia van a casarse, y quieren invitarnos a su boda. –Esa última palabra lo hace ponerse visiblemente nervioso o incómodo. Marie tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado intentando determinar esa extraña emoción en el rostro de Allelujah. Sin embargo, no deja de ponerse contenta ante el anuncio.

-¿De verdad? Eso es una gran noticia. Crossroad-kun siempre estuvo muy enamorado de Halevy-san; debe estar muy contento. –Celebra con una sonrisa. -¿Y cuando es la boda?

-Dice que en un mes. Tendremos que volar hacia la capital de la Unión, hacia el área donde Setsuna solía vivir. Parece que ambos decidieron establecerse en ese lugar después de todo.

-La capital de la Unión… -Reflexiona Marie. –Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca he estado en la Unión. –Se lleva una mano a la barbilla para meditar, luego de lo cual vuelve a mostrarle su sonrisa a su pareja. –Me gustará mucho ir.

-Marie… -La mira contento. Vivir con Marie de esa forma ha representado su esperanza de construir un nuevo futuro junto a ella. Un futuro que ambos están viviendo ahora. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos tranquilos se interrumpen cuando a los oídos de ambos llega un sonido agudo que los hace reaccionar adoloridos, tapándose las orejas y poniéndose de pie.

-¡UGHH!

-¿¡¿Qué es esto? –Profieren ambos. Por sus mentes fluyen imágenes rápidas de una figura similar a un ELS, que se traslapa con los ojos de Setsuna y con la vista de frente del 00 Qan. Un momento después, la sensación se ha ido.

-Allelujah, esto es… -Le dice Marie, con las manos juntas y la espalda inclinada hacia delante.

-… Setsuna. –Eleva su mirada al cielo y fija sus ojos en la flor espacial que se ve desde la tierra.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Amia Lee, de ahora 18 años, es una joven Innovator que despertó a su naturaleza cuando fue atacada por los ELS en la invasión de hace dos años. Hace un año terminó su tratamiento de rehabilitación de la infección de células metálicas en la mitad de su cuerpo, y ahora el único rastro que queda de dicho ataque es una leve película metálica en la palma de su mano, lugar donde los aliens hicieron contacto con ella por primera vez al tocar la manija de la puerta de su casa. Siendo una Innovator, poco a poco se ha dado cuenta de sus propias habilidades y está consciente de la existencia de los demás de su tipo, aunque todavía está recelosa de exponerse públicamente como una. Sin embargo, eso no ha impedido que Celestial Being le de seguimiento al desarrollo habilidades, siendo ella cronológicamente la tercera Innovator genuina en despertar, antecedida por Setsuna F. Seiei y Descartes Shaman respectivamente. Dicha posición le ha valido ser monitoreada por Celestial Being, a través de Lockon Stratos, desde hace ya una temporada.

-¡Lyle! ¡Ya está el desayuno! –Lo llama la chica desde el comedor del departamento. Después del incidente de los ELS, Tieria, por medio de Veda, arregló los registros oficiales de la familia Lee para que el nombre de Lyle Lee figurara como tío de la joven, para que así fuese él quien se hiciese cargo de ella al haber muerto toda su familia como resultado del incidente. Al principio, Lyle Dilandy no pensó en ello más que como otra asignación, dejando de lado el hecho de lo interesante que le parecía el hecho de ser un soltero viviendo con una chica universitaria. Sin embargo, en el año que han vivido juntos, y en parte debido a la falta de actividad en misiones de Celestial Being, el Meister ha llegado a encariñarse con la chica.

-Aquí estoy. –Se presenta con una chaqueta de cuero al hombro y una camisa parcialmente desabotonada. Se sienta a la mesa y deja que la chica le sirva una taza de café y le pase un plato de hotcakes.

-Toma, que te aproveche. –Le dice antes de darle un sorbo a su propia taza.

-Vaya, eres tan responsable que terminarás siendo una gran esposa, ¿lo sabías?

-Debo ser responsable porque tú eres un vago que no hace nada por la casa. –Contesta con una pose de indignación fingida.

-Oye, oye. No hago nada porque tengo que trabajar. –Se excusa con los hombros levantados y las manos hacia los lados. –Además tú tienes una percepción que está más allá de la mía. –Comenta aventurándose a poner información valiosa sobre la mesa. El comentario inquieta a Amia, que de inmediato procede a acomodarse su cabello castaño corto por detrás de la oreja, mirando el reloj que lleva en la muñeca de la otra mano. Lockon identifica la cadena de acciones como parte de la reacción de incomodidad ante un secreto grande.

-_Así que ya estás consciente de ello…_ -Piensa al verla. De inmediato toma una acción para tranquilizarla. –Hey, ¿Sabes algo? Te invito a salir de viaje. –Le dice con su voz fresca acostumbrada. Ella reacciona positivamente ante la propuesta.

-¿De viaje? ¿A dónde? –Se pone contenta y se arrodilla sobre la silla, depositando parte del cuerpo sobre la mesa, llevando su cara cerca de la de él. Lockon se sonroja un poco y retrocede levemente.

-A la capital de la Unión. Unos viejos amigos míos van a casarse y me han invitado a su boda. Pensé que no estaría mal presentarles a mi querida sobrina Amia. –Dice con la boca estirada hacia un lado.

-¿A la capital? –Los ojos le brillan con entusiasmo. -¿Cuándo nos vamos? –Pregunta moviendo las piernas tras ella, a lo que Lockon reacciona poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

-Tal vez cuando decidas dejar la puerta del baño y… -Comienza a hablar, pero es detenido por una cachetada que lo deja mudo de golpe.

-¡Degenerado! –Vuelve la cara hacia un lado haciendo el ¡jum! Característico.

-… La boda es en un mes, pero habrá que estar una semana antes… ya tengo permiso en el trabajo… -Piensa en Sumeragi detrás de un escritorio en actitud marcial.- Así que podemos ir y hacer un poco de turismo.

-¡Ahh! ¡genial! –Dice otra vez con ojos de estrella.

-Rayos, ¿Qué esta chica no sabe lo que es estar enojada más de un minuto? –Piensa en voz alta. Luego reflexiona para sí. –_Tal vez su actitud es la que hace falta en los tiempos que ahora vivimos…_ -Mira de reojo hacia la ventana. -_¿No es así, Setsuna?_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Estamos en el punto indicado. –Le informa Lasse a Feldt y a Tieria, que están enfrascados en la descodificación de los datos recibidos.

-Entendido. –Responde Feldt. –Tieria, es hora. –Le dice mientras se pone de pie.

-Si tú estás lista, entonces lo haremos, Feldt. –Contesta el Innovade.

-¿Hacerlo? ¿Con Tieria? ¿Aquí? –Pregunta Lasse, pero solo recibe un golpe en la cabeza con un contenedor de bebida como respuesta. –De acuerdo, lo siento, de veras. –Se disculpa con un gesto de mano, pero la joven pelirrosada ya no se encuentra en el puente. Camino al hangar, la chica luce nerviosa y emocionada de atreverse a hacer lo que se propone, con el único objetivo en mente de contactar a su tan añorado objetivo. Unos segundos después se encuentra al interior de una cabina, vestida con un traje espacial rosado y verde. Tieria aparece en la pantalla de la unidad, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás lista? –Le pregunta una última vez su compañero. Ella asiente mientras baja el cristal de seguridad de su casco y lo conecta con la interfase de Veda instalada en la cabina.

-¡Feldt Grace, Nephilim, saliendo! –Exclama mientras su unidad sale por las vías de la catapulta linear, volando hacia el espacio. Es un Gundam blanco con coloraciones rojas y verdes, en un estilo similar al de su uniforme. La unidad tiene una cabeza similar a la del Kyrios, con dos alas retráctiles blancas y rojas, que sirven como amplificadores de las ondas cuánticas por medio del GN Drive de la parte posterior. En los últimos dos años, la joven se propuso dominar el pilotaje de un mobile suit, llegando a desarrollar una capacidad bastante avanzada.

-¡¿QUÉ? –Exclama Lasse al ver el Mobile Suit salir del hangar de despegue. -¿Feldt? ¡¿Desde cuando tú…?

-Lasse. –Lo llama Tieria. –Debes estar listo para intervenir si algo llega a suceder. Recoge el Mobile Suit y sácanos de aquí lo más rápido que puedas si ves que Feldt llega a perder la conciencia.

-Si, pero… ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? –Inquiere mientras se sienta. La imagen de Tieria aparece de nuevo en el monitor contiguo.

-Lo que vamos a hacer es a utilizar una versión portátil del sistema Quantum para que Veda filtre la información a través de Feldt.

-Oye, ¡pero Feldt no es una innovator! ¡¿No es peligroso para ella? –Inquiere más preocupado el piloto, generando unos momentos de silencio.

-… Lo es. –Contesta ella luego de un momento. Pero si tengo una oportunidad de lograrlo, debo utilizarla, sea cual sea el riesgo. –Explica determinada. Lasse tiembla por unos momentos y asiente.

-Te mataré si te haces daño a ti misma, niña tonta.

-De acuerdo. –Le responde mientras ubica el suit en posición. Sus alas se extienden hacia el frente y adoptan posición como de antenas receptoras, mientras los ojos del Gundam se encienden y genera un campo GN a su alrededor. Feldt da un suspiro profundo y aprieta el botón para encender el sistema Quantum, llenando al mobile suit de líneas doradas mientras las ondas cuánticas llegan hacia ella, entrando directo a su mente a través del sistema.

-Feldt, concéntrate en lo que quieres saber, y eventualmente encontrarás esa información. El filtro que estoy utilizando debe ser suficiente para que tú puedas manejarlo. –Explica Tieria. Ella respira profundo y con los ojos cerrados comienza a buscar a través de un torrente masivo de información la figura que tanto añora.

-Setsuna… -Su voz sale inconscientemente de su garganta. -¡SETSUNA! –Grita con más fuerza, mientras su cuerpo comienza a sacudirse dentro de la cabina.

-¡Feldt! –La llaman Tieria y Lasse, pero ella aprieta fuertemente los controles y se dispone a seguir explorando. Se ve una silueta de ella misma volando por el interior del túnel de luz, pasando por un conjunto de ELS que vuelan a sus lados a gran velocidad, hasta encontrarlo a él de espaldas, que eventualmente siente la presencia que lo busca.

-¡SETSUNA! –Lo llama con toda su voz. El joven se percata de los sentimientos que lo llaman, se vuelve y extiende su mano hacia la de ella, que roza la de él, tocándose leve e intensamente a la vez, sintiendo como si entre ambos atraparan una mariposa.

-… Feldt… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir, antes de que sus figuras desnudas semitransparentes se tomen decididamente de la mano. Ella lo hala hacia él y la luz se vuelve más fuerte. Setsuna intenta alcanzar su mano y de repente, cuando la chica abre los ojos, despertando del vívido sueño de volar a ese mundo perfecto, encuentra que su Gundam está tomando la mano de un dañado 00 Qan.

-Setsuna… -Profiere antes de quedarse inconsciente, luchando inútilmente por permanecer despierta ante la visión que por tanto tiempo persiguió. No sabía lo que había sucedido, si él estaba con ella o si ella había viajado hacia él, pero por fin lo tenía cerca… por fin podría volver a verlo. –Set… suna… -Es lo último que sus labios dicen antes de perder el sentido.

(Continuará)


	2. Recuerdos desde el espacio

Jojo, me aventuré a escribir este fic porque la categoría de Gundam 00 aquí en el sitio está muy solitaria, porque mi imoto así lo solicitó, y también porque, si bien comencé aceptando el SetsunaxMarina, me terminó gustando el SetsunaxFedlt. El final de la película está abierto a interpretación, así que ahí lo tienen, esta es la mía.

Ohh, Yuuka-dono! Por supuesto que te recuerdo, igual que a Miss UchihaDiana. Siempre es bueno encontrarse con los viejos conocidos. También saludos a rijeaiko.

Ahora si, al cap.

XOXOXOXOXO

02 – **Recuerdos desde el espacio**

-… Feldt… -Es la primera palabra que sale de la boca de Setsuna, quien se muestra sorprendido e incrédulo de estar por fin de vuelta frente a su planeta natal, cuyos colores azules y verdes son para él más hermosos que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto en estos dos años. -… La tierra… -Repite de nuevo el meister.

-¿Setsuna? ¿Eres tú, Setsuna F. Seiei? –Inquiere Tieria a través del panel de comunicación, donde su figura se despliega en la pantalla ante los ojos de Setsuna, que lo mira todavía sin perder el estado de sorpresa.

-Tieria Erde. –Lo llama por su nombre, estirando su mano hacia el panel y tocando la pantalla con su mano. Tieria al escucharlo sonríe y se toca la frente con dos dedos.

-Definitivamente eres tú, Setsuna. –Asiente satisfecho. –Todavía no puedo creer que Feldt lo haya conseguido.

-¿Feldt? –Repite el recién llegado, que vuelve la mirada hacia el lugar donde el Gundam Nephilim se encuentra, muy cerca de él. -¿Feldt está pilotando esa unidad? –Pregunta mientras se pone de pie dentro de la cabina. Su actitud seria de costumbre se traslapa con un poco de sorpresa.

-No te esfuerces, Setsuna. Deja que nos hagamos cargo de recuperar ambas unidades. También es necesario hacerte un diagnóstico biológico para comprobar tu estado actual de salud.

-Entendido. –Responde de forma casi automática. – 00 Qan, regresando al Ptolemy. –Su voz, aunque seria, no deja de reflejar la felicidad de por fin haber encontrado el camino a casa, un camino de luz trazado por Feldt. El mobile suit toma entre sus brazos la unidad inerte de su compañera de aventuras y se desplaza de vuelta hacia el hangar de la nave. La unidad en si luce un poco dañada por años sin mantenimiento, pero también ostenta algunas variaciones en su diseño, probablemente debido a la estancia con los ELS durante este período de tiempo, siendo la diferencia más notable un par de alas que ahora brotan de los hombros y la espalda del Gundam. En la cabina del Nephilim, una inconsciente Feldt no se da cuenta del momento en que su unidad ingresa de nuevo a su nave, donde es rescata de la cabina por la persona a quien acaba de encontrar. Setsuna abre la puerta del pecho del Gundam y trepa en su interior, tomando entre sus brazos la espalda y la parte posterior de las rodillas de la pelirrosada, a quien carga hacia fuera del hangar, donde Lasse ya ha venido corriendo para ver con sus propios ojos lo que ha escuchado por el intercomunicador.

-¡Setsuna! ¿¡En verdad eres tú, Setsuna! –Inquiere emocionado. Setsuna abraza un poco más fuerte a Feldt, como si buscara sentir el contacto con otro ser humano del que tanto tiempo estuvo privado.

-Si, soy yo. –Es lo único que se le ocurre contestar. Lasse se acerca para ayudarle a cargar a la chica, pero cuando se le va a quitar de los brazos, encuentra resistencia de sus dedos, que no dejan de ejercer fuerza sobre su piel.

-¿Setsuna? –Lo llama de nuevo su amigo, que lo observa como si estuviese en una especie de trance momentáneo por estar tocando a otra persona con tanta naturalidad. -¿Setsuna? –Intenta de nuevo Lasse. Tieria observa calmado la situación desde la pantalla más cercana. Al cabo de unos momentos, el innovator finalmente reacciona y se la pasa delicadamente, dándose cuenta de que sus dedos han quedado marcados en sus brazos.

-Feldt… -Profiere suavemente.

-Ella estará bien. –Lo interrumpe Tieria. –Más importante que eso, Setsuna, debemos revisarte, y también tienes que contarnos qué es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. –El tono serio de Tieria se desvanece y le muestra una cara contenta a su amigo. –Pero antes, me estaba olvidando de decirte "bienvenido a casa".

-Eso es. –Apoya Lasse, que ahora sostiene a una todavía inconsciente Feldt.

-… Yo… estoy en casa. –Responde el joven, que alrededor de su oreja ostenta unas venas plateadas que salen sobre su piel, como una pequeña mancha.

XOXOXOXOXO

-… ¿Azul marino? –Dice un joven castaño mientras le muestra un pedazo de tela a una rubia de cabello largo.

-No. –Se cruza de brazos y gira la cabeza en negación, con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido.

-… ¿Verde turquesa?

-Me trae malos recuerdos. –También se niega.

-¿Rojo bermellón? –Intenta una vez más, mientras una gota de sudor se desliza por su frente hasta su barbilla, desde donde cae a la mesa, dejando una mancha húmeda redonda cerca de la bebida que apenas ha podido tocar.

-Hmm… -La chica parece interesada, pero inmediatamente descarta la idea. –No. –El chico baja la cabeza y da un suspiro de agotamiento cuando son interrumpidos por la dependiente de la tienda.

-¿Señor? ¿Eligió ya el color que van a utilizar? –Le pregunta con cara sonriente. Saji Crossroad vuelve a mirarla con ojos cansados y niega con la cabeza en la misma actitud.

-Denos un momento más, por favor. –Le solicita educadamente. La joven asiente y se retira de la misma forma. Saji vuelve a ver a su interlocutora, que parece estarse divirtiendo mucho más que él en esa situación, observando con emoción las muestras de colores. Al verla sonreír así, el joven siente que todo ese tiempo desperdiciado eligiendo entre pedacitos de tela sí vale la pena.

-Mira éste, Saji. –Le indica Louise, mostrándole un cuadro color blanco luna. –Este me gusta. –Se lo pasa con la mano y él lo examina de cerca. Al instante sonríe.

-Si, es un bonito color. Así se verán las decoraciones entonces. –Le propone animoso. Ella da una sonrisa y luego asume una actitud un poco más pensativa.

-Pero Saji… en realidad no tenemos que adornar tanto si tu no quieres… ya quedamos que solo invitaremos a nuestros amigos, y yo solo quiero que tú estés contento. Se que a ti no te gustan estas cosas, y yo…

-… Y tú tienes que ser feliz para que yo sea feliz, Louise. –La detiene tocando el dorso de su mano con sus dedos. El anillo que le dio hace dos años luce brillante y orgulloso en el dedo de la chica. –Quiero que la Louise que siempre está contenta jamás vuelva a ocultarse en tu interior.

-Saji… -Lo mira sonrojada. –Louise sabe que puede sonreír como antes gracias a que él ha estado con ella todo este tiempo. –Jamás lo hará. –Le dice mientras hace el gesto de fight con las manos. –Y esta Louise te pide ahora que le traigas un refresco. –Le pide con brillo en el rostro. Saji iba a contestar algo más, pero su súbita petición lo deja congelado.

-Si, claro, iremos en cuanto hagamos el encargo de las cortinas. –Suspira agotado.- Por cierto, ya recibí confirmación de la mayoría de las personas que invité a la boda.

-¿Celestial Being? –Pregunta mientras inconscientemente recuerda como solía guardar un resentimiento equivocado hacia ellos, ahora ya dispuesta a ser amiga de quienes lucharon al lado de su prometido para reunirlo con ella.

-Si, prácticamente todos van a venir. Me muero por presentarte a Ian-san; de él aprendí mucho sobre mantenimiento de maquinaria. –Comenta entusiasmado.

-Oohh, así que así es… -Responde con poco interés. A él le sale una gota en la cabeza. –Por cierto, ¿qué hay de tu amigo Setsuna?

-¿Setsuna? Hmm… -Se cruza de brazos. –Él no ha contestado ninguna comunicación desde la última vez que lo vi, pero así es él. Imagino que terminará llegando con los demás el día de la boda. –Dice mientras su novia ha aprovechado para acercar su silla a la de él y colgarse de su brazo, dejando caer su rostro sobre su hombro.

-Ojalá que pueda llegar.

-Si. –Mira hacia el cielo. En ese instante se aproxima de nuevo la dependiente del establecimiento.

-Disculpen, ¿ya está la elección del color? –Les pregunta profesionalmente. Ambos ponen boca ondulada y ojos de raya y punto al sentir que su momento se acaba de arruinar por culpa de un pedazo de tela.

-Si, este…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

-Hmm… -Su garganta se siente seca mientras su voz lucha por salir por ella hacia el exterior. En su cabeza todavía fluyen las imágenes de colores que jamás vio antes, y la sensación de sentirse libre mientras su cuerpo parecía volar sin ninguna atadura por el espacio hacia la persona que tanto buscó. –Hmm… -Vuelve a proferir. Su cabeza duele tanto que parece como si fuese a estallar, pero algo le impide mover sus manos para sujetarse la sien. –Hmmmm… -Gime de nuevo.

Feldt está en la sala de enfermería recibiendo tratamiento médico. Setsuna, que ya ha sido revisado por Tieria, permanece de pie afuera de la sala, observándola a través del cristal de la misma forma en la que ella lo esperó a él en más de una ocasión. El Meister pone la palma de su mano sobre el cristal y sus ojos parecen conmoverse levemente mientras las yemas de sus dedos se retraen al cerrar su puño.

-Feldt… -Murmura en voz baja. La sola mención del nombre de la chica coincide con el momento en el que ella se despierta en medio de una tos intensa que sorprende al joven.

-¡COUGHH! ¡COUGH! –Profiere casi vomitando mientras lucha por zafarse de las ataduras de cuero que detienen sus muñecas, sin lograr conseguirlo. Setsuna de inmediato entra a la habitación, pero se queda en silencio por un instante al detenerse a meditar lo que por reflejo iba a hacer. En su mano se ven también las venas plateadas que brotan sobre su piel y parecen enredaderas que se enrollan hasta sus dedos.

-Feldt… -Musita de nuevo. En ese instante escucha el sonido de los ELS, sintiendo de nuevo los sentimientos de éstos transmitidos hacia su mente. Mira a Feldt, cierra el puño y decide que no hay tiempo para dudar, poniendo su mano sobre ella en el instante.

-¡KAAAAAAAGGHHH! –Grita la muchacha mientras Tieria aparece en el monitor y Lasse llega corriendo a asomarse a la puerta. El fenómeno plateado que brota de su mano toca la piel de la frente y la garganta de la pelirrosada, que de inmediato deja de gritar mientras él siente los sentimientos que encerraron a la chica dentro de su mente volar hacia su interior, absorbiéndolos para liberarla.

-Ughh… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir, sin embargo, momentos después, Feldt vuelve a abrir los ojos mientras las líneas plateadas desaparecen de la mano del Meister.

-Setsuna… -Musita Tieria al verlo llevarse la mano debajo del brazo contrario. El piloto gundam mira a la joven, que ahora por fin abre los ojos, posando sus azules pupilas sobre él, llenando sus párpados de lágrimas casi en el mismo instante, mientras que la mirada de él ahora solo muestra alivio.

-Set… suna… - Sus ojos y labios tiemblan mientras su rostro estupefacto lucha por definir si lo que está ante sus ojos es la ya recurrente ilusión que cada noche sus deseos hacen aparecer, o si se trata de una increíble realidad. En ese instante comienza a recordar. Se puso el casco y configuró los receptores según los cálculos que Tieria y ella estuvieron realizando, ampliaron la longitud de onda cuántica de la unidad y entonces… entonces pudo verlo dentro de su mente. –Eres… tú… ¿Setsuna? –Pregunta de nuevo. Setsuna parpadea y asiente silenciosamente, incapaz de mostrar un gesto afectivo más allá de ello. Dicho movimiento le vale ser abrazado con fuerza por la chica, que de inmediato se sienta sobre la cama en la que se encuentra y aprieta sus brazos, pecho y rostro contra él, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Setsuna examina el cabello rosado que cubre su cabeza mientras siente sus manos abrazándolo, reaccionando hasta unos instantes luego, abrazándola de la misma forma, aunque moviendo las manos con timidez, apenas ejerciendo fuerza más allá del mero contacto con ella.

-Feldt… -Repite de nuevo el meister. –Yo…

-No digas nada, Setsuna… -Lo detiene ella, aplastando su oreja izquierda, descansando la cabeza en él. –Déjame estar así un momento más, por favor… -Le suplica mientras cierra los ojos y muestra una sonrisa. Sin que se den cuenta, Lasse ya se ha ido de la sala y el monitor de Tieria se ha apagado, ambos considerando los niveles emotivos a los que el reencuentro está llegando. El piloto del Ptolemy se sienta en su lugar dentro del puente de mando, donde Tieria vuelve a proyectarse.

-Oye, ¿y esos son los dos estoicos sin emoción que iniciaron operaciones con nosotros? –Pregunta irónico el tripulante.

-Es posible que haya sido la voluntad y los deseos humanos de ambos los que hayan provocado este fenómeno. –Analiza el pelimorado. –Lasse, fija las coordenadas hacia el elevador orbital. Le enviaré un mensaje a Sumeragi Lee Noriega con toda la información, solicitando una reunión con el equipo lo antes posible.

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué no te acuerdas? El equipo va a reunirse de todos modos. –Le recuerda con tranquilidad. Tieria se acomoda los anteojos y desvía un poco el rostro.

-… Supongo que es a lo que se le llama "conveniencia". –Reacciona finalmente. –De acuerdo, asistiremos si tantas ganas tienes. –Contesta desde su pantalla. En el salón de enfermería, ni Setsuna ni Feldt se han dejado de abrazar. El Meister logra percibir el olor que emite el cabello de la chica, como si fueran flores. Reflexiona sobre hace cuanto tiempo no ve una flor, y piensa en el recuerdo que ella le entregó años atrás. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se interrumpen por una onda cuántica proveniente del organismo que aparentemente está en simbiosis con él, que se extraña al no poder interpretar la sensación que estar al lado de Feldt le provoca al humano innovator.

-_Tranquilos, ELS… _-Piensa Setsuna dentro de su mente.

-_Sensación… desconocida… -_Siente los pensamientos de su huésped saliendo de él mismo. Su actividad mental le provoca dolor e interrumpe el abrazo que le daba. El joven la suelta y se lleva una mano al frente, apoyándose sobre la cama para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡Setsuna! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta ella mientras lo toma de la mano. –Perdóname, eres tú el que acaba de venir del espacio y soy yo quien se desmaya… -Le dice ruborizada. Setsuna sacude la cabeza, ya tranquilo, y le pone la mano en el hombro.

-No es nada, Feldt. Realizaste un gran esfuerzo al localizar mi mobile suit… -Está hablando cuando de nuevo siente la onda ELS inquieta por la presencia de Feldt. -_¿¡Qué es esta sensación!_ –Se pregunta el joven, entre confundido y nervioso, pero todavía mostrándose tranquilo.

-¿Te parece si comemos algo? Seguro tienes mucha hambre. –Le ofrece todavía con vergüenza de estar platicando así con él cuando hasta hace poco estar a su lado era solo un sueño.

-Si, sería algo bueno. –Contesta él, instintivamente tomándola de la mano. Ella se pone roja ante el gesto, pero él no parece reaccionar a ello. Tímidamente camina a su lado mientras él reflexiona sobre cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin comer.

XOXOXOXOXO

Amia y Lockon están haciendo las compras de la semana para su apartamento. Lyle se dedica a leer el periódico y a fumar un cigarrillo mientras la chica lleva la canasta de compras en el brazo, escogiendo los productos según una lista.

-A ver… dos libras de papas. –Le pone un cheque a la lista mientras se dedica a escoger y pesar la cantidad seleccionada.

-¿Papas? ¿Qué acaso no te han dicho que las papas te harán verte gorda? –Se burla el Meister.

-Guarda silencio, Lyle-Baka. –Le saca la lengua y retoma su actitud jovial. Sin embargo, no dura mucho más cuando sus ojos adquieren brillo Innovator, toda ella se queda en trance y deja caer la canasta de víveres al suelo.

-Oye, no es para que… -Comienza a decirle él, pero inmediatamente se da cuenta que hay algo extraño. -¡Oe! ¡Amia! –Intenta sacudirla para que reaccione, recordando involuntariamente a Anew, con quien vivió algo similar. -¡Niña, reacciona! –Le grita de nuevo. Amia reacciona unos instantes después, sus ojos dejan de brillar y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, nerviosa.

-¿Are? ¿Lyle? –Lo mira confundida. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Eso dímelo tú. –Contesta un poco más aliviado. –De repente te quedaste en blanco. –_Eso fue una reacción innovator… estoy seguro._

-Yo… -Juega con la mecha de cabello frente a su oreja izquierda, como siempre hace cuando está nerviosa. –No… no lo se… -En su mente recuerda la imagen de una persona con sus mismos ojos sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano hacia ella. –_No le puedo contar esto a Lyle… solo lo asustaría…_ -Se dice a sí misma. Lyle la abraza y examina los alrededores, serio.

-_Parece que el juego se está poniendo peligroso._ –Piensa mirando hacia la calle. Cerca de ellos, un joven cubierto con la capucha de su chaqueta camina alejándose en silencio de la escena.

-Innovators… -Sisea emocionado.

(Continuará)

Próximo episodio: Reunión


	3. Reunión

03 – **Reunión**

Setsuna está acostado sobre la cama de su habitación en el Ptolemy, con las luces apagadas, solo iluminado por la luz del monitor incorporado a la pared. El innovator sigue mirando hacia el techo, sin ánimos de dormir, conservando el semblante estoico que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Luego de unos momentos, levanta su mano derecha hasta tenerla frente a su rostro, contemplándola con aire reflexivo. Ver la palma de su mano y flexionar sus dedos hacia ella lo hace recordar el instante en que sostuvo a Feldt entre sus brazos, y la sensación de proximidad humana que renació en él en ese instante.

-Feldt… -Musita en voz baja, sorprendiéndose en el acto al darse cuenta de que está pensando en ella, imaginando su figura en el aire por un instante. Vuelve a mirar su mano y esta vez la cierra en puño, confundido. La voz de los ELS en su interior parece revolverse de curiosidad, pero el estoicismo de Setsuna parece aplacar su movimiento dinámico. –Dormir… -Vuelve a quedarse mirando hacia el techo, pensando en la última vez que sintió la necesidad de dormir, y recordándola al mismo tiempo que el cansancio invade nuevamente sus párpados, nublando sus sentidos y trayéndole los recuerdos del día que acaba de vivir, formando con ellos nuevamente la imagen sonriente de Feldt Grace. La curiosidad de los ELS se tranquiliza al mismo tiempo que los pensamientos del piloto Gundam se estabilizan al entrar a la siguiente fase del descanso.

Feldt, por su parte, está sentada en el puente de mando, utilizando la computadora para redactar lo que parece ser su diario personal correspondiente al día de hoy. Sus ojos reflejan un agotamiento significativo, pero a la vez brillan con una felicidad que no los invadía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Tieria la contempla en silencio, dejándola gozar del sentimiento de privacidad necesario para plasma sus sentimientos en el registro digital.

-Setsuna… -Se lleva una mano al pecho mientras con la otra continúa escribiendo. Un leve sonrojo invade sus mejillas al darse cuenta de todas las veces que lo abrazó en un solo día, probablemente más que todas las ocasiones anteriores juntas. –_Según las circunstancias actuales, no debería haber problema…_ -Piensa para sí, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Yare yare… -Musita para sí el innovade, desconectando la pantalla. La chica continúa escribiendo con ojos emocionados, pero es interrumpida por la percepción de un sonido leve, como una especie de frecuencia de baja intensidad, que le provoca un leve dolor de cabeza.

-Ughh… Profiere llevándose los dedos de la mano derecha hacia la frente. Al cerrar los ojos para calmar su dolor, alcanza a sentir la voz de Setsuna dentro de su cabeza.

-_Feldt…_ -Es lo único que logra percibir. Inmediatamente vuelve el rostro hacia la puerta del puente de mando, pero no hay nadie ahí. La chica se toca de nuevo la cabeza y se lleva la otra mano hacia el pecho, extrañada por el fenómeno.

-Juraría que escuché la voz de Setsuna… -Musita de nuevo. Un resplandor eléctrico se refleja en sus ojos por un instante. El sonido de la frecuencia vuelve a oírse, pero disminuye hasta quedar nuevamente en el silencio. Setsuna, dentro de su habitación, ha abierto de nuevo los ojos y luce una expresión preocupada, habiendo sentido la reacción de la mente de la joven. Guarda silencio, como sintiéndose culpable de lo que pasará de ahora en adelante.

En algún lugar en el espacio, se puede ver un satélite que sirve como base militar. En uno de sus salones, un par de ojos innovators se abren, habiendo sentido la reacción en las ondas cuánticas. La persona cierra las manos en puños mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana a observar el espacio.

-Un nuevo innovator está por despertar… y no solo eso; parece que nuestro Meister legendario por fin ha vuelto a casa. –Deja escapar una sonrisa de emoción.

XOXOXOXO

Terminal general de la Unión, costa Este

Saji Crossroad está de pie con un rótulo que dice "bienvenidos" cerca de una zona de descarga de pasajeros. Saca su pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor del nerviosismo de estar a punto de ver a los compañeros junto a quienes tuvo tantas aventuras en aquella época de su vida. Solo pensar en que alguna vez tuvo el valor de subirse a una unidad prototipo que complementaba las capacidades de combate del Mobile Suit más poderoso de la historia y luchar lado a lado de su piloto en batallas mortales donde enfrentaron hordas de enemigos con elevadísimas capacidades de combate ahora lo hace tragar saliva y dar gracias por la vida pacífica que hoy en día tiene al lado de su Louise; sin embargo, aún le quedan los buenos recuerdos de su amistad con Setsuna y los demás. Distraído con sus pensamientos, no se da cuenta de que un par de personas ya se encuentran frente a él.

-¿Crossroad-kun? –Lo llama una voz conocida. Saji levanta la mirada y ante él están Allelujah y Marie, ambos mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta Al.

-¡Ah! ¡Parfacy-san, Allelujah-san! –Los reconoce de inmediato, sonriendo contento. –Vine aquí a recibirlos para que no se perdieran, pero parece que ustedes me han encontrado a mí sin problemas. –Se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

-Si, tenemos un poco de experiencia en eso. –Contesta el Meister. Marie sonríe ante el comentario. Saji parece no entenderlo, pero igual los recibe jovialmente.

-Deben estar agotados del viaje, vengan por aquí. –Dice mientras recoge la maleta de Marie para llevarla hacia su auto, cuando son interrumpidos de nuevo por otra voz conocida.

-Oye, si las cosas están así, me gustaría que también llevaras mi maleta. –Lo llama en tono burlón otro Meister.

-¡Lockon! –Lo llama Allelujah. Marie sonríe y Saji lo mira sorprendido. Lockon viene llegando sin ninguna maleta, cubierto por una gabardina café y portando anteojos oscuros. Junto a él viene Amia, que por su parte trae una gran maleta de rodos que arrastra con mucha dificultad, vestida con una falda larga y una camiseta cubierta por una chaqueta de mezclilla.

-¡Lyle! ¡Ayúudame con mi maleeeta! –Se queja la chica en tono caprichoso. El piloto del Zabanya la ignora descaradamente mientras se acerca a saludar a sus amigos.

-Hola a todos. –Saluda haciendo un gesto con la mano. Hal-Al, Marie-san, Crossroad-kun.

-¿Hal-Al? –Pregunta Saji.

-¿Acaso no lo sabías? –Le dice el recién llegado. Allelujah levanta una ceja para demostrar inconformidad con el apodo. –Hal-Al del planeta Kriptón.

-El único que entiende tus chistes eres tú mismo, Lockon. –Contesta el aludido. Marie fija su atención en la chica que acompaña a su compañero piloto, quien los está mirando con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que hala con dos dedos la manga de la gabardina de su acompañante.

-Psst, Lyle, ¿Son estos tus compañeros de trabajo? –Mira fijamente a Allelujah, quien se pone nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de la joven. Marie también detecta el gesto y de forma casi inconsciente toma al piloto naranja por el brazo, juntándose más a él. -¿Y por qué te dicen Lockon? ¿Acaso es una de esas formas retro de llamarle loco a alguien?

-Jaja, yo también pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo oí. –Comenta Saji.

-Si, en parte tiene que ver con eso, chica elfo. –Le alborota el cabello mientras coge su mochila para seguir a sus compañeros.

-¿¡Elfo? –Sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos se abren de par en par al oír el singular insulto, tocándose las orejas que también se le colorean de rosa.

-Un elfo de grandes orejas. –Se encoge de hombros mientras la voltea a ver guiñándole el ojo, ante lo que ella responde sacándole la lengua.

-¡Biiiii! ¡Lyle-Baka! –Le grita enojada ante la mirada perpleja del resto de los presentes. Se dispone a terminar la escena tomando su maleta para salir airada, pero Saji se le ha adelantado y ahora sujeta la valija con la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que sostiene la de Marie con la izquierda.

-Déjame ayudarte también. Esta maleta está un poco pesada. –Comenta educado el joven. Ella se sonroja ante el gesto y de inmediato se olvida de la pelea que hasta hace un segundo sostenía con Lockon.

-S… Si… muchas gracias. –Su tono de voz cambia completamente, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a su guardián.

-Crossroad-kun siempre supo como tratar a una dama. –Comenta Marie. Allelujah vuelve a mirarla un poco sorprendido. De repente recuerda que ella y Saji pasaron mucho tiempo juntos durante la época en que ella se unió a Celestial Being para estar con él, pero casi no pasaban juntos debido a las constantes misiones.

-_¿Y qué crees tú que estaban haciendo, eh, Allelujah?_ –Le pregunta su alter ego desde su interior. Haptism solo se sacude la cabeza y evita pensamientos absurdos.

-¿Nos vamos? Estoy un poco cansada y quisiera ver a Louise para felicitarla. –Propone la peliplateada. Allelujah la pasa el brazo por la cintura y camina junto a ella. El resto del grupo procede a hacer lo mismo. Tanto Lockon como Allelujah detectan que no son los únicos que están atentos a la reunión, percatándose de que alguien más está observándolos desde cierta distancia. Ambos intercambian una mirada de acuerdo antes de moverse.

-Saji. –Lo llama el castaño. Crossroad vuelve a verlo con su actitud amable de siempre.

-¿Si? –Pregunta mientras una deslumbrada Ami a lo observa casi con corazones en los ojos. En ese instante, Lyle le guiña el ojo y hace un gesto imperativo con la mano.

-Cuando diga ya, corran hacia tu vehículo y acelera lo más rápido que puedas. –Dice esbozando una sonrisa de confianza. Marie y su pareja se preparan para el movimiento tomando junto a ellos a la acompañante de Lockon, quien deja de fantasear al ver la actitud preocupada de todos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Mira a la joven Perfacy, quien le hace un gesto de confianza. En ese mismo momento, sus sentidos de innovator reaccionan y logran sentir el peligro que se cierne sobre ellos.- ¿¡Huh! –Por reflejo dirige su mirada en la dirección que le indican sus sentidos, poniendo sobre alerta al francotirador que los observa desde un edificio cercano, provocando que de inmediato descargue sobre ellos una ráfaga de metralla de balas de alta precisión. -¡NOOOO! –Se sujeta la cabeza para tratar de protegerse, pero no ha terminado de ejercer la acción cuando el supersoldado ya la ha tomado entre sus brazos.

-¡Marie! –Le indica Alle a su chica, quien asiente y salta para interponerse entre él y el soldado enemigo, desviando una bala con solamente un brazalete de acero que portaba en su muñeca derecha, acción que sorprende tanto a Allelujah como a la chica que protege.

-¡Vámonos ya! ¡Saji! –Le ordena Lockon.

-¡Si! –Grita apresurado saltando dentro de su vehículo y abriendo las puertas para que todos puedan entrar. En cuanto todos saltan dentro del vehículo, Lockon saca una pistola del interior de su capa y da un disparo en la dirección del enemigo, deteniendo la ráfaga al instante mientras la gente huye despavorida a su alrededor. La bala disparada por el Meister ha dado justo en la boca del cañón del arma a distancia, inhabilitándola.

-¡Allelujah! –Lo llama el piloto Dynames. Allelujah asiente y sale corriendo junto a él para perseguir al atacante. Marie toca el hombro de Saji y con un gesto le indica que deben salir huyendo. Amia observa incrédula y asustada lo que pasa a su alrededor, mientras Crossroad obedece sin chistar y sale a máxima velocidad, dejando atrás a los dos pilotos gundam, que corren en medio de la cada vez más vacía plaza.

-Si no nos damos prisa se va a escapar. –Observa Haptism.

-Oh, ¿no me digas? –Se burla Lockon. –Le di en la boca del rifle, así que el impacto debe haberlo lastimado, pero tomando en cuenta la velocidad de la bala y el tiempo que ha pasado nos lleva algo de ventaja.

-Veo que alguien no se ha entumido ni en lo más mínimo aún viviendo en tiempos de paz.

-¿Acaso tú si lo has hecho, Hal-Al? –Se burla de nuevo mientras llegan al edificio de donde vino el ataque, donde rápidamente cambian a modo silencioso. Lockon le indica con un gesto hacia donde debe dirigirse y ambos salen corriendo. Los sentidos de supersoldado de Haptism lo hacen identificar rápidamente la presencia del atacante, quien ya va en huída por un puente que se da hacia el otro lado de la ciudad por medio de una vía peatonal panorámica. Lockon al verlo rápidamente apunta con su arma y le dispara, hiriéndolo en la pierna.

-¡Ughh! –profiere el agresor mientras un poco de su sangre vuela por el aire.

-¡Ahora, Allelujah! –Le ordena su compañero. El mencionado corre a máxima velocidad hasta donde está el sujeto, tumbándolo de una embestida, arrojándolo al piso donde los anteojos oscuros y el sombrero que utilizaba para cubrirse caen por el piso, dejando al descubierto el rostro de Bring Stabity.

-… Innovade… -Musita el meister al ver la cara de uno de sus viejos enemigos. El atacante aprovecha la sorpresa para darle una patada en el estómago y quitárselo de encima para abrirse la chaqueta y mostrar una considerable cantidad de C4 atada a su pecho.

-¡Corre, Allelujah! –Le indica Lockon, que llega corriendo hacia la escena. Al estar cerca de la orilla del puente, el usuario de ondas cuánticas no encuentra más opción que arrojarse hacia el río justo en el instante que el innovade se inmola en un intento de terminar su misión, explotando sonora y visualmente; sin embargo, Haptism logra caer en el agua sin mayor rasguño. Lockon suspira aliviado y se aproxima hacia el lugar de la explosión, consternado. Cuando su compañero llega nadando a la orilla, le ayuda a salir y ambos contemplan las llamas.

-Ese era uno de los Innovades. –Explica Allelujah. Lockon asiente.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese era uno de los pilotos suicidas de los MS-Gagas que no murieron durante la batalla de la fortaleza. –Recuerda el castaño. Su compañero vuelve a ver las llamas, donde está quemándose un comunicador. Por su parte, Saji y los demás están en un área fuera de peligro con el semblante preocupado, especialmente Amia, quien no alcanza a dimensionar todo lo que está sucediendo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunta asustada la chica. -¿¡Por qué Lyle tuvo que quedarse! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿¡En qué están metidos?

-¡Deja de preguntar tanto! –El lado Soma de Marie aflora por un segundo, sin embargo, de inmediato regana su lado amigable para tranquilizarla. La chica logra calmarse al ver la actitud de la supersoldado.

-Ambos están bien. –La tranquiliza poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas. –Yo soy capaz de sentir esas cosas. –En ese instante percibe que Amia emana ondas cuánticas a un nivel muy débil, lo cual la sorprende. –_Esta chica… ¿acaso ella es…?_

-Oh, si, eso es un alivio. –Comenta ligeramente irónica. Saji luce preocupado y molesto a la vez. Marie percibe la decepción que emana de la mente de su amigo, y no puede culparlo.

-Nosotros no teníamos conocimiento de esto, Crossroad-kun. –Le dice como disculpa, todavía sin dejar de pensar en Amia. –Te aseguro que ni Allelujah, ni yo, ni nadie tenía idea de que esto iba a suceder.

-… Lo se. Es solo que… -Recuerda los sentimientos de resentimiento que lo embargaban en el pasado, los que perdonó al darse cuenta de que él también es parte del mundo. -… Lo que sea que pase, pueden contar conmigo. –Le dice recobrando su tranquilidad y amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias, Crossroad-kun. –Le sonríe Marie. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se desvanece al darse cuenta de que han caído justo en la trampa del enemigo. Las caras de Marie y Saji se inundan de sorpresa cuando ven que ante ellos está otro clon de Bring, apuntándoles con un rifle de partículas. Un disparo directo es lo último que alcanzan a ver.

XOXOXOXO

Sumeragi Lee Noriega está sentada en un salón amplio de corte elegante, con grandes ventanas que dejan ver la ciudad por debajo de la altura del piso actual, creando un paisaje de luces y azoteas que se extiende hacia el horizonte. El interior está adornado con cortinas mostaza y paredes rojas, con un piso conformado por una alfombra bermellón. La mujer de cabello corto espera con una bebida en la mano, con los ojos cerrados, una mirada de paciencia en su rostro. En ese instante alguien abre la puerta, llamando su atención y sacándola del estado contemplativo en el que se encontraba.

-Buenas tardes, Lisa Kujou-san… o mejor dicho, Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

-Ya tenía un par de años sin que nadie me llamase por ese nombre. –Contesta poniéndose de pie. -¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Funcionó la estrategia?

-Tal parece que tus estrategias son capaces de predecir incluso el comportamiento de tus propios meisters. –Comenta la persona en actitud complacida. –Aún así no deja de sorprenderme tu disposición a colaborar en este plan.

-Tú sabes por qué. –Responde sin traslucir mayor emoción. El hombre asiente y le da la espalda sin que su rostro todavía sea visible. –Pronto todos los Innovators estarán reunidos. –Da un paso más, pero luego se detiene. –Por cierto, hemos detectado las ondas cuánticas de Setsuna F. Seiei y las de otro posible innovator que está muy cerca de él.

-¿Otro posible innovator? ¿Y Setsuna está con esa persona? –Pregunta sorprendida. Un gesto de asentimiento es la respuesta de su interlocutor. Los ojos de Noriega tiemblan ante la sorpresa, pero rápidamente recobra la templanza.

-Esto no debe alterar los planes. –_Setsuna… _-Eleva su mirada hacia el cielo a través de la ventana.

XOXOXOXO

El Ptolemy está en curso hacia el elevador orbital. Feldt está de pie en el hangar de mobile suits observando la imponente figura del 00-Qan Custom que Setsuna trajo consigo de su encuentro con los ELS. Sus ojos reflejan la curiosidad por saber lo que él pudo ver estando sentado en la cabina de su Gundam. Los lugares que vio, las sensaciones a las que tuvo acceso.

-Tendrá que contármelo alguna vez. –Se sonríe emocionada. Ahora Setsuna está con ella y tendrán más tiempo para conversar. Para ella, el que él se convirtiese en Innovator significó que se alejara todavía más de su alcance, pero se contenta con poder estar cerca de él. – Si tan solo yo pudiese entender lo que tú sientes al ser un humano innovator… Setsuna… -Repite en voz baja. De repente vuelve a escuchar el sonido como de interferencia y por su mente pasan algunas imágenes de visiones de los ELS que parecen venir del 00-Qan; sus pupilas se vuelven doradas por un segundo y le sobreviene un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –Ughh… -Profiere mientras se sujeta el cabello con las manos. En ese instante deja de preocuparse por su estado físico al escuchar los ruidos de alarma de combate. -¡¿Qué?

En su habitación, Setsuna ha escuchado la misma alerta y ya está corriendo hacia el hangar. Tieria aparece junto a él en una pantalla y le informa de la situación tanto a él como a Feldt en sus respectivas ubicaciones.

-Setsuna, Feldt, parece que un crucero tipo Laurasia se aproxima hacia nosotros habiendo desplegado una flota completa de mobile suits.

-¿A cuántas unidades ascienden? –Pregunta el Innovator.

-25 unidades GNX-XIV tipo asalto. –Informa el pelimorado. Parece que alguien está buscando pelea con nosotros.

-Y esto sucede justo después de mi arribo a la nave. –Infiere Setsuna. –Parece que esto tiene que ver conmigo. –Entrecierra la mirada y aprieta los puños, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente.

-Voy a mi unidad. –Interrumpe una voz que corta la conversación de los dos meisters. Tanto Setsuna como Tieria reaccionan sorprendidos.

-¿¡Feldt! –Profieren ambos. La chica ya luce puesto el uniforme de combate de los Meisters en color rosa, abriendo la cabina de su unidad para activar todos sus sistemas. Setsuna se apresura a entrar a su Gundam para salir antes, proyectando su imagen en la cabina de la chica en cuanto ingresa en la suya.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Feldt? Yo solo puedo encargarme de esto, y además…

-Por favor, confía en mí, Setsuna. –Su expresión es decidida. –Tú acabas de volver y no sabemos cuáles son las intenciones de estos sujetos. –Aprieta los dedos contra los controles. –Yo te traje aquí, así que yo voy a defenderte. –Sus ojos azules miran directo hacia Setsuna, cuyas manos permanecen firmes en los controles de su propio mobile suit.

-Ciertamente no tenemos idea sobre el estado actual del Qan, no ha habido tiempo de repararlo. –Dice Tieria. –Feldt ya tiene experiencia como piloto, déjala demostrártela. –Le propone su amigo. Setsuna reflexiona y después de unos momentos asiente.

-¡Preparando la plataforma para el despegue! –Informa Lasse, asumiendo las funciones tradicionales de Feldt en la cabina de mando. La chica se prepara para despegar, ubicando su gundam detrás del de su compañero.

-¡00-Qan, Setsuna F. Seiei, despegando! –Informa el piloto al salir disparado por la catapulta linear, extendiendo sus alas para generar un campo GN que deja una estela verde brillante a su paso.

-Ese es el nuevo poder del 00-Qan… -Musita Lasse. Feldt, tu turno. –Le informa por el comunicador.

-Entendido. –Contesta ella. –_Vamos, Feldt…_ -Por un momento escucha la voz de Cristina Sierra en su interior. - ¿Cris? –Pregunta inconscientemente. Luego se concentra y se prepara para salir por la compuerta.

-¿Estás lista? –Pregunta Tieria por el monitor. Ella asiente con un movimiento.

-¡Feldt Grace, Nephilim, saliendo!

-¡Feldt, Feldt! –El Haro color rojo la acompaña como copiloto. El mobile suit sale por la catapulta y sale hacia el espacio, ubicándose en posición Beta respecto al Qan, que marca el camino a seguir. Los dos Meisters vuelan hacia el encuentro de la flota de enemigos, que los reciben con una ráfaga de disparos, mientras los ojos de Feldt vuelven a mostrar una reacción de innovación…

(Continuará)


	4. Asalto

04 –**Asalto**

-¡Nephilim, Feldt Grace, saliendo! –Anuncia la joven piloto al salir por la catapulta linear. Los aleros rojos de su mobile suit se extienden a la vez que se iluminan con un destello rosa intenso en forma de circuitos que se trasponen sobre el metal; los ojos del Gundam se iluminan de color verde mientras el GN Drive aumenta sus revoluciones para liberar más energía, dejando una pequeña estela brillante que se suma a la gran fuente de color que deja el 00-Qan. Dentro de la cabina, la joven piloto sujeta los controles con determinación, mirando hacia el frente al campo de batalla y el rostro de Setsuna en una pequeña ventana en la esquina.

-No hagas nada peligroso, Feldt, deja que yo me encargue. –Le insiste Setsuna.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo obedecer esa orden. –Contesta ella en tono estoico, lo que sorprende al innovator. –Mi misión esta vez es protegerte a ti, porque yo fui quien te trajo, Setsuna. –Explica mientras un poco de preocupación se filtra en su voz. Setsuna guarda silencio por unos momentos, hasta que decide concentrarse completamente en la batalla.

-Entendido. –Contesta militarmente. –Puedo sentir cerca de 25 presencias en el área. Yo me haré cargo de la línea frontal y tu busca los flancos.

-Recibido. –Le responde ella, ambos sintiendo una extraña comodidad al luchar al lado del otro. Setsuna libera su GN-Sword II y llena su filo de partículas GN, embistiendo al pelotón que se aproxima hacia él.

-¡AHHHHH! –Grita mientras sus ojos de innovator se activan y su Gundam se mueve a gran velocidad, cortando en dos a una de las unidades del centro, las que rápidamente se dispersan a su alrededor y comienzan a dispararle con rifles de energía, cuyos disparos el piloto logra evadir sin mayor dificultad, sin embargo, cuando se prepara para embestirlos de nuevo, vuelven a cambiar de formación y ahora todos huyen en direcciones diferentes. -¿Qué? – Pregunta él, sorprendido. Los GNX dispersados activan el sistema Trans-Am, y como electrones alrededor de un átomo comienzan a girar a gran velocidad alrededor del Qan, cuyo piloto se para en seco al ver que no están intentando atacarlo. –Esta formación… -Mira a su alrededor y prácticamente solo ve varios anillos de energía roja formados por los mobile suits que giran a gran velocidad a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Feldt está envuelta en lucha con tres GNX al mismo tiempo, sin haber utilizado todavía el modo Trans-Am. La piloto se mueve diestramente dentro de la cabina, musitando comandos antes de realizarlos rápidamente con las manos y dedos, provocando que su unidad se mueva para evitar los disparos de los rifles seriales de sus oponentes, al mismo tiempo que en su brazo derecho genera un escudo de energía que logra reflectar el rayo de un GNX más que aparece desde arriba. Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Feldt han comenzado a brillar de nuevo, no se distrae y escucha el sonido de alarma que le avisa de otro atacante, que se desplaza hacia atrás de ella e intenta cortarla con su sable láser, pero ella se mueve hacia un lado utilizando el propulsor bajo el alerón de la pierna derecha, girando sobre su eje en menos de un segundo y extendiendo a la vez su rapier de energía, aprovechando la fuerza generada para cortar a la mitad de un solo golpe a la unidad atacante, haciéndola explotar frente a ella. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en la explosión, pero logra sentir que detrás de ella han aparecido dos GNX más que se le abalanzan encima para atacarla, ella intenta utilizar nuevamente el giro, pero uno de ellos se inmola explotando frente a ella, sacándola de balance y permitiéndole al otro atacarla con su sable, pero los ojos de la chica vuelven a brillar y logra recuperarse en menos de un segundo. -¡TRANS-AM! –Grita mientras su unidad se colorea de rojo, permitiéndole escapar del ataque frontal de su oponente, volando sobre su cabeza y desenvainando un cuchillo progresivo GN, que utiliza para aplastar la cabeza de su oponente, partiendo al mobile suit por la mitad, envolviéndose en las llamas de la explosión, pero librándose de ellas sin problemas. Al detenerse, se da cuenta de la situación en la que se encuentra Setsuna y sale volando hacia él, sin apagar el trans-am.

-¡¿Qué es lo que planean hacer? –Pregunta Setsuna, extrañado y amenazado. –Esta formación no me permite escapar, pero tampoco a ellos atacarme…

-¡Ten cuidado, Setsuna! –Escucha la voz de Feldt, lo que hace que por reflejo vuelva a ver a la pantalla, pero está apagada. De repente puede sentir a Feldt de nuevo hablándole desde el Nephilim, con sus ojos brillando igual que los suyos.

-¿Feldt? –Profiere él. En ese instante, los enemigos dejan de girar, retrocediendo, pero dejando hechos dos anillos de energía que rápidamente se contraen directo hacia él.

-¡ESA ES UNA FORMACIÓN DE CAPTURA! –Le grita con el pensamiento. Setsuna de repente ve a una Feldt que viene hacia él dentro del espacio blanco de comunicación entre las mentes, advirtiéndole. De vuelta en su cabina, frunce el seño y activa su propio modo Trans-am, expulsando tantas partículas GN que solo con la presión generada destruye los anillos rojos creados por los oponentes, de paso destruyendo a las unidades más cercanas.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –Grita el innovator mientras las partículas expulsadas por sus alas se extienden por esa zona del espacio. Feldt primero se maravilla, y luego, sin darse cuenta, está de nuevo en el espacio del pensamiento, flotando desnuda, desde donde puede ver a Setsuna de pie un poco lejos de ella.

-¡SETSUNA! –Ella extiende su mano hacia él, pero siente que se tropieza y una presión comienza a arrastrarla hacia atrás, el poder que Setsuna está liberando es demasiado para que sus recién despiertos sentidos innovators lo soporten. Se sujeta la cabeza de nuevo y empieza a gemir con un dolor intenso, retorciéndose dentro de la cabina de su unidad. -¡DETENTE…! ¡me duele…! ¡Por favor…! Para… -Su persona dentro del mundo blanco siente desvanecerse, pero el primer innovator, que hasta hace un segundo estaba lejos de ella, ahora se da la vuelta y le toma la mano, evitando que sea lanzada hacia la nada.

-¡Feldt! –Escucha ella dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras siente el cuerpo de Setsuna abrazándola con fuerza, lo que hace que todo el dolor que hasta hace un momento sentía, se desvanezca.

-Setsuna… -Un alivio la recorre mientras siente de nuevo su mente mezclarse con la de él. Ambos se miran fijamente y los grandes ojos azules de Feldt tiemblan ante la sensación de sentir el poder de él corriendo en su interior, calmando el dolor. Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla, la liberación de partículas GN por el Qan ha terminado, y todos los mobile suits que quedaron atrapados en ellas se hicieron pedazos, quedando solamente uno flotando frente a ellos. El encuentro onírico termina y ambos aparecen de nuevo en sus respectivas unidades, siendo Setsuna quien rápidamente vuela hacia el enemigo restante, amenazándolo con su espada junto a la cabina del piloto, mientras Feldt jadea recuperándose de la intensa experiencia.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunta serio el meister. La pelirrosada ha recuperado el aliento y lleva a su unidad cerca de la de él, también amenazando al enemigo con un rifle GN-Sniper.

-Te tenemos bloqueado. –Asevera la joven. De repente, tanto ella como Setsuna escuchan de nuevo el sonido de interferencia, que activa a la fuerza los sentidos innovator de ambos, volviéndole a causar dolor a Feldt, que todavía está desarrollándolos. -¡UGHH! –Profiere ella.

-¡Feldt! –La llama Setsuna, pero se calla al escuchar la voz que se distingue en medio de la interferencia. –¡Tú…!

-Muy impresionante, Setsuna F. Seiei, el primer innovator verdadero. Aunque debo decir que también me estoy sorprendido de que Feldt Grace haya despertado.

-¿¡Quién eres tú! –Reclama el innovator. La voz que sale de la persona dentro del GNX se escucha con más claridad.

-Tú sabes bien que los innovators son el futuro de la humanidad, y que ésta está destinada a evolucionar en nuestra raza, gracias al poder del GN drive que dejó Aeolia Schemberg.

-¿Conoces el plan de Aeolia? ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú? –Insiste Setsuna.

-Alguien que sabe que el poder de los ELS es algo necesario para completar esta evolución… los innovators son la perfección de la humanidad, pero tenemos la capacidad de ser más que humanos… ¿o me equivoco, Setsuna F. Seiei? ¿Acaso no quieres vivir en un mundo donde todos puedan vivir por siempre? ¿Ser uno con Feldt Grace para siempre? –Su voz resuena en las mentes de ambos, Feldt sintiéndose más afectada por el comentario.

-Los ELS…

-Mi único objetivo es aprovechar la capacidad de evolución que los ELS pueden darnos, Setsuna, Feldt. Les daré tiempo para pensarlo, no es bueno que los diferentes miembros de Celestial Being estén divididos…

-¡Maldito! –Intenta cortarlo por la mitad, pero el GNX se cuantiza y aparece más lejos de ellos. -¡¿Se cuantizó? –Profiere Setsuna, sorprendido.

-No me tomes a la ligera, Setsuna F. Seiei. Yo soy más poderoso que cualquier innovade que hayas enfrentado antes. –Se da la vuelta y libera las restricciones del GN-Drive. –Nos veremos luego. –De un movimiento sale disparado a perderse en la oscuridad del espacio. Setsuna baja su arma y respira agotado en la cabina, igual que Feldt, que no puede dejar de sentirse confundida y nerviosa por todas las sensaciones que acaba de experimentar, todavía resonando en su mente las palabras del enemigo, despertar como innovator.

_-¿Acaso yo…? ¿es eso lo que me pasa…?_ –Se pregunta preocupada.

-Feldt, volvamos a la nave. –Le indica Setsuna. Ella se controla y asiente.

-Entendido.

XXXXXXX

Marie Perfacy siente una fuente de calor sobre su cara. La molestia hace que de inmediato abra los ojos e intente sentarse, pero no la detienen unos brazaletes de cuero que la atan a una plancha de acero, iluminada por una fuerte luz blanca. Junto a ella están Amia Lee y Louise Halevy en un estado similar, todas vestidas con ropas blancas, como de pacientes de hospital.

-¿Dónde… donde estamos? –Se pregunta mirando a su alrededor, entrando en modo analítico, buscando la salida más cercana. En ese momento, encuentra que Saji Crossroad viene caminando de frente hacia ellas. -¿Crossroad-kun? –Pregunta al verlo con expresión preocupada. El joven se limita a acercarse con ojos tristes.

-Lo siento mucho… -Dice antes de mostrarle una inyección. La joven se asusta e intenta escapar, pero todo se vuelve oscuridad antes de que pueda hacer nada.

XXXXXXX

Los dos meisters han regresado de la operación en el espacio. Feldt no dijo nada la regresar al hangar, yendo directo a su habitación, donde ahora está tomando una ducha con agua caliente, dejando que la calidez la relaje y le haga asimilar todas las sensaciones que tuvo al mezclar su mente con la de Setsuna de nuevo, y posteriormente darse cuenta de que ya ha empezado el proceso de innovación.

-_Yo… una innovator…_ -Dice con una preocupación manchada de felicidad. –_Si es así, entonces… puede que Setsuna aún…_ -Mira sus manos, por las que escurre el agua que baja por su cuerpo. –_Y aún así tengo miedo… -_Se abraza y comienza a sollozar en silencio. Mientras tanto, el meister del Qan está platicando con Tieria y Lasse en la sala de mando, donde discuten la situación.

-Así que otro loco darwinista… -Suspira Lasse. –Si que tenemos suerte con la gente que conocemos. –Se burla con preocupación.

-Será mejor reunir al equipo completo de la nave. Esta situación amerita un estado de emergencia inmediato. –Agrega Tieria. Setsuna asiente, sintiendo que es lo mejor. Los ELS que interactúan con su mente se estremecen, pero él no demuestra expresión alguna.

-Haremos eso entonces. Fija el rumbo hacia la colonia La Grange. Será mejor contactar con Ian y su familia primero. –Propone Seiei, a lo que Lasse contesta obedeciendo de inmediato.

-Como tú digas, capitán. –Le dice mientras comienza a dirigir la nave. Tieria también decide irse, apagando el monitor. Setsuna se dispone entonces a ayudar en el puente, pero siente la tristeza de Feldt a través de sus ondas cuánticas todavía irregulares. Sin saber qué hacer, rápidamente corre a la habitación de la joven, donde toca la puerta decididamente, sin perder su expresión estoica. El sonido de la regadera se detiene y la puerta se abre, mostrándole al meister a una Feldt todavía mojada, cubierta solo por una toalla rosada que rodea su tronco, con las manos en el pecho, todavía temblando.

-Setsuna… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de dejarse caer sobre su pecho, buscando su protección. El Innovator vuelve a sentir la necesidad de contacto que desde aquella vez Feldt provoca en él, lo que desencadena un abrazo fuerte, colocando sus brazos sobre su espalda y atrayéndola hacia él, poniendo su cabeza cerca de la suya.

-Perdóname, Feldt… a partir de ahora tendrás que ser como yo… -Dice con tono de pesar. Las lágrimas de Feldt se deslizan por sus mejillas, manchando la ropa de su interlocutor, buscando un asidero de seguridad en cualquier cosa, sintiéndose emocionada e insegura y nerviosa a la vez.

-Setsuna… no me dejes… no quiero estar lejos de ti… -Es lo único que alcanza a salir de sus labios. –No quiero sentir esa sensación otra vez… -Sus labios rosados son notados por el meister, mientras el aliento de la joven alcanza a ser percibido por sus sentidos.

-Feldt… -Profiere él. Ella retrocede y se limita a seguir abrazándolo, sujetándolo con fuerza. –… No tenía opción más que hacerte inn…

-No digas nada… solo no me dejes… -Repite de nuevo. Él obedece y se queda abrazándola en silencio, sintiéndose culpable de haber condenado a Feldt a ser igual a él, pero sintiendo una sensación diferente de la tristeza, una necesidad de entendimiento diferente a otra que hubiese sentido con anterioridad.

-No lo haré, Feldt… no te dejaré. –Le dice de nuevo. Oír su voz hace que la chica sonría en medio de su sollozo.

-Gracias… -Es lo último que dice. Ambos se quedan de pie en silencio en la puerta de la habitación por un largo rato, sintiendo que las cosas, aún en medio de la vorágine de eventos desatada, sin duda van a cambiar…

(Continuará)


	5. Reflexión y determinación

**05 - Reflexión y determinación**

-Feldt… Feldt… -Escucha una voz conocida repitiendo su nombre. Un par de manos cálidas y protectoras acarician su rostro, haciéndola sentir como si la gravedad no existiera, como si flotara en una burbuja de protección que la protege de todo lo que está sucediendo. –Todo estará bien, Feldt… -Repite la voz animada y segura de una joven.

-Cris… -La reconoce de inmediato. El calor que recorre sus mejillas aumenta. Siente pesados los párpados y los ojos como si estuviesen llenos de aceite. La burbuja se vuelve más delgada, el aire denso y su piel percibe el frío del miedo que la rodea. –Cris… -repite de nuevo la pelirrosada.

-Feldt. –La nueva innovator abre los ojos y por un instante reconoce el rostro sonriente de su amiga. Desesperadamente intenta extender su mano hacia ella, solo para desvanecerla en un rocío de cristales luminosos. Inmediatamente despierta y se da cuenta de que está acostada en la cama de su habitación, con todas las luces apagadas y el monitor de emergencias calibrado para baja luminosidad. Sigue vestida solamente con la toalla que se puso al salir de la ducha hace algunas horas, pero no le presta atención. Se sienta y los mechones rosados de su cabello caen hacia el frente, cubriendo parcialmente la expresión preocupada de sus ojos. –_Cris_… - Piensa de nuevo, recordando el amable rostro de su amiga aparecer de nuevo frente a ella. –_Cris… _-A su mente vienen de nuevo las escenas de su muerte, explotando junto con los restos del Ptolemy 1 en la batalla de hace tantos años ya. –_Cris… ¿por qué estás aquí…?_ –Se pregunta de nuevo mientras se limpia el sudor del rostro con la mano izquierda. Se sienta a un lado de la cama y al poner los pies descalzos sobre el piso metálico helado recuerda el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba antes de irse a dormir, llevándose la otra mano hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza.

-Ughh… -es lo único que sale de su garganta, mientras uno de sus ojos se cierra como reacción al dolor. Sus nervios recuerdan el flujo de emociones, sensaciones y recuerdos que fluyeron hacia ella, y la súbita expansión de su conciencia tampoco es algo que su cerebro esté dispuesto a perdonarle pronto. Recuerda su enfrentamiento con los GNXs, la activación del Trans-Am, la sensación de alteridad al estar unida a los pensamientos de Setsuna, regresar a la nave, quitarse el uniforme, tomar una ducha, salir de la regadera, cubrirse con la toalla, sentirse pesada, caminar hacia la puerta, encontrar a Setsuna…

-… Setsuna… -Repite de nuevo, sonrojándose y tomándole mayor importancia a la presencia de la toalla. –En su mente fluyen los recuerdos del momento, ella abrazándolo y llorando sobre su pecho, añorando desesperadamente escucharlo decir aquellas palabras.

-_No te dejaré, Feldt…_ -dijo el innovator en ese momento, permitiéndole dejar de lado por un momento todos sus miedos y presiones. Setsuna estaría ahí para protegerla, entonces podía por fin descansar…

-… Y me quedé dormida… -Siente su rostro como tomate. Sus sentidos innovator le advierten de la presencia de Setsuna no muy lejos de ahí, sentado a la mesa en el comedor del Ptolemy, pero sin comer nada. Está preocupado, a la espera de que Feldt Grace despierte, un poco incómodo… -Se asusta al darse cuenta que de hecho es capaz de percibir los pensamientos más exteriores de él. Por medio de éstos, y de sus propios recuerdos, arma la imagen de él sosteniéndola desmayada, todavía apoyada sobre su pecho. Después de eso se limitó a levantarla en brazos y transportarla hasta su cama, donde la dejó acostada, cubierta por una sábana blanca, saliendo de la habitación en silencio, no sin antes contemplarla por un breve instante. Al imaginar todo esto, Feldt siente vergüenza en cada uno de sus poros, pero el dolor en su cabeza, brazos y piernas no le permiten dejarse llevar por sus emociones mucho tiempo. –Setsuna está ahí… está aquí… pero todavía hay cosas de las que hacerse cargo, ¿no es así, Cris? –Dice mientras mira hacia un retrato de ella junto a su amiga durante la época de la primera incursión de Celestial Being. –La expresión de su rostro pasa de reflejar emoción y asombro a compromiso y determinación. –No dejaré que la paz que hemos conseguido sea puesta en peligro, Cris. –Vuelve la mirada hacia la ventana, por donde puede verse la oscuridad del espacio; luego piensa de nuevo en Setsuna. –No perderé de nuevo a nadie… esta es mi vida… lo que he encontrado… -Al decir esto recuerda el momento en el que Setsuna tomó su mano en el mundo de partículas. –No voy a perderlo.

XOXOXOXO

Setsuna sigue pensativo, recordando el abrazo que le dio a Feldt frente a su habitación. –Contacto humano… -Repite de nuevo. – Fedlt… -La cara de la pelirrosada aparece de nuevo en su mente. Puede sentirla despierta en su habitación, manifestando emociones poderosas. –Fedlt… -Repite su nombre y recuerda la primera vez que la vio. Era la única chica de su edad en Celestial Being, pero eso nunca le interesó realmente. - Feldt… -Recuerda su apariencia al encontrarla de nuevo dos años después, y la última vez que la vio antes de partir con los ELS. Ahora está de nuevo frente a él, y una vez más sabe que lo único que puede hacer es tratarla como Feldt.

-No lo entiendo. –Parece hablar consigo mismo al hablar con el simbión plateado en su interior. El innovator comprende que Feldt está poco a poco transformándose para ser como él, y el saber eso lo llena de una sensación que no alcanza a entender. –Marina Ismail… -Su mente compara los sentimientos que ésta compartió con él, y los que ahora Feldt está sin querer haciéndolo sentir. Recuerda tomar la mano de Marina, recibir un abrazo de Lockon, una palmada de Allelujah, un guiño de Sumeragi, y todas esas sensaciones son diferentes a ese último contacto. –Un abrazo… -Repite de nuevo. –Celestial Being… -Se pone de pie y observa al mismo espacio al que Feldt observa desde su habitación.

Setsuna y Feldt. Ambos están seguros de compartir una sensación parecida al miedo, pero diferente, ya su vez algo más, Esperanza, según el razonamiento de él, o tal vez amistad, de acuerdo con ella. –Claridad y niebla invaden el espacio entre ambos, mientras el Ptolemy se adentra más en su rumbo hacia la tierra, donde el grupo se reuniría para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza…

-Setsuna… -Dice Feldt, aun mirando al espacio desde su habitación.

-Feldt… -Repite Setsuna, mirando por la ventana del comedor.

-No me iré de tu lado. –Repiten ambos a la vez, haciendo alusión a las palabras que Setsuna dijo hace una horas, y que aún se siente sorprendido de haber dicho, aún con la convicción de que no es una mentira, no en su corazón…

Continuará.


End file.
